Neverland Ninjas
by Don't ask me why
Summary: Pein is lost. Zetsu is hungry. Kisame and tobi are looking for everyone. Deidara and Sasori found out what rum was.Kids are after Hidan's lucky charms. Kakuzu is out cold. Konan is on a break. Tom Cruises are atacking. Yaiohinting.DOOM! NarutoPeterPXover
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO. **

**NOR DO I OWN PETTER PAN.**

**OR A DEATH RAY FOR THAT MATTER.**

* * *

'drip'

A drop of water landed on Itachi's head. He took a deep breath silently thanking God that he had final escaped all the rabid Tom Cruises. He sighed an sunk on to the floor of the cave. "God I hate this place." He pulled a avocado out of his sleeve.

"So do I..." A strange voice whispered. "Ever sense THEY came..."

Itachi looked around calmly taken a bite of his avocado. "And you are?"

A redheaded boy dressed in green fell from the celling. "PetterPan."

* * *

Deidara opend another box. "DAMNIT YEAH!"

"More beer?" Sasori asked from across the room.

Deidara shook his head. "It's rum."

A strange look came over Sasori's face. "I never tried rum before..."

* * *

Kisame and Tobi looked around. They had both lost track of there partners. Sooo...Tobi had the idea to team up.

"Whats the mission again?!" Tobi piped for the eight time.

"Find Pein."Kisame said shaking his head.

"Why?"

"Cause he got lost."

"Why?"

"Cause he...Ask him."

"Where is he?"

* * *

Zetsu lept out of the bush waving his arms about wildly "**BAWAHAH!**"

The pirates people screamed in terror and ran.

"**COME BACK! ALL I WANT TO DO IS RIP OUT YOUR BRAINS AND EAT THEM!**" The white sides eye went wide. "OH NO NO NO! WHAT HE MEANS IS -**IMA EAT YOOO!**" Zetsu ran after them.

* * *

Hidan struggled against his restraints. Giving another attempt to reach his scythe or spit out the gag. Kakuzu was out cold. Damn kids are after his lucky charms.


	2. Chapter 2

Empty rum bottles were scarred around the ship. Mostly around Sasori and Deidara. They sat there laughing drunkenly a light pink covering both of there faces.

The laughing suddenly stoped and both of there faces went blank.

A sudden grin spread over Sasori's face.

Deidara cocked his head at Sasori curiously.

The grin grew wider. "Zebra."

Utter silence during the time a man could count to three.

Then they both started laughing like morons again.

* * *

Hidan leaned over and grabbed a kuni from one of Kakuzus pockets. Cutting the ropes on his hands then ripping out his gag. "Fuck." He grabbed the three pointed scythe and looked at his partner. "Count chocala can rape you for all I care you cheap bastard."

* * *

Itachi looked at the boy. "You dress like a gay guy." He said pointing at Petter's 'dress' thing.

* * *

Tobi looked around. "What are they again, Kisame-sempi?"

"There Mermaids Tobi."

"There pretty."

"There EVIL."

* * *

"Mmm. I simply love sea food!" The white side of Zetsu said in a sing song voice. **"They were stringy**." Zetsu got up. **"We should find Tobi. God only knows what he got himself in to**." He nodded. "Tobi is a good boy."

* * *

"What are they doing?" Asked the masked man.

"...I think there playing poker..."

* * *

The over pierced red head looked around grinning. "HEY SLAVIC! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!"

The Indians looked at the man. "What in God's name is this man talking about?"

"TELL ME SOMETHING CHECKS!" Pein threw his arms in the air. "DO YA' LIKE WAFFLES!?"

"...What are waffles mommy?"

"DO YA' LIKE PANCAKES?!"

"YEAH WE LIKE PANCAKES!" Two red headed boys in the back of the crowd yelled. "Oh. Sorry wrong Xover." They walked off.

"DO YA' LIKE-sleepy time." Pein fell face first in to the ground. A little dart stuck out of his side.

* * *

Konan smiled pulling out her laptop. "I'm so glad everyone is gone." She said pressing the power button and opening it up she took a sip of her coconut milk and waited for it to load. Her face was struck with terror. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" She cried dramatically dropping everything she was holding and fell to her knees. "THERE'S NO CONNECTION!!"

* * *

Well threes chapter 2 flamers are welcome for I can make a bonfire to get me off this little imaginary planet.


End file.
